This invention relates in general to boat ladders used for entry and exit from water and in particular to boat ladders for use on pontoon boats, party barges, etc.
This latter is an improvement in presently available boat ladders in that it is stored beneath the deck of the boat so that it isn't a safety hazard and it can be placed in use by someone that is in the water.